Lelouch and C C's Valentine's Day Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. start questioning what's important in their lives.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in his bedroom. He tried to grab a comic book to read, but he accidentally grabbed a calendar. He started reading it and saw that Valentine's Day was coming up. He responded to this news by saying, "Oh no." He had been dating C. C. for a long time and he knew that she would be excited for Valentine's Day.

Lelouch went into the living room and sat on the couch. C. C. was sitting on the couch too. She hugged him and said, "Good morning honey."

Lelouch replied, "Hi C. C. I hope that you're not excited for Valentine's Day."

C. C. responded, "I'm afraid I am." Lelouch facepalmed. C. C. saw that and said, "You don't exactly seem like the prince of excited."

Lelouch said, "I'm not very good at celebrating things. I usually dance into walls, crash into the presents, and get everything broken. I'm scared that I'll mess up your special day."

C. C. gently replied, "Don't worry about it. You may accidentally break a few dozen household items per month, but you could never break my heart." She leaned her head on Lelouch's shoulder and asked, "Don't you feel any excitement about spending Valentine's Day with me?"

Lelouch said, "I always feel excited about being with you. I could flirt with you forever and never get bored." C. C. smiled at him. Lelouch said, "However, I'm not a big fan of romance. You know the type of guy I am. I like edgy action, explosions, and monster trucks."

C. C. wasn't buying what Lelouch was saying, so she said, "Yeah right."

Lelouch tried to maintain his dignity while saying, "Excuse me?"

C. C. said, "Lelouch, I know you're not a stereotypical manly man and you don't have to ever act like one. I know that you would rather cuddle with me while watching Unikitty than say tough guys while beating up bad guys."

Lelouch was embarrassed, so he said, "You're wrong about who I am. I'm a super rough, scary, morally questionable, and hard edged punk. I'm the prince of anti-heroes."

C. C. had a confident look on her face while replying, "I know the real you. Your heart is softer than you could ever admit it is."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "That's not true." C. C. grabbed Lelouch and gently kissed him on the lips. Lelouch blushed and said, "That was beautiful." He paused and said, "However, it was too cutesy for me." C. C. didn't even bother listening to him. No anime character could see through his lies better than her.

The next day Lelouch, dressed as Zero, was having a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero faced his sidekicks while saying, "They'll be no meetings or fights going on Valentine's Day."

Kaname Ohgi said, "I'm glad about that, because Villetta and I have plans on that day."

Zero looked over at Ohgi and replied, "Just don't forget that our mission is more important than your personal life."

Diethard Ried coldly said, "The prince of hypocrites strikes again."

Zero said, "Excuse me?"

Diethard replied, "Zero, you claim that getting rid of Britannia and saving Japan is your top priority. I used to admire what you stood for, until I realized that you're a liar."

General Tohdoh looked at him and said, "Don't speak out of line."

Diethard used a pink marker to draw a line on Zero's mask and said, "Our beloved leader is the one who speaks out of line. He's not the rough action hero we all thought he was. He's just a softie who wants to save Japan, so he can impress his equally, overly cute companion."

Zero faced Diethard and said, "You couldn't be more wrong. I'm the most dangerous hero in the world."

C. C. walked in and hugged Zero. She said, "Honey bunny, I scheduled us a Valentine's Day dinner at the pizza place."

Zero looked over at both C. C. and Diethard. Zero was desperate to prove to Diethard that he was an edgy hero, so he said, "I'm afraid that you'll be cancelling that dinner. I'm going to be working on plans to stop Britannia on Valentine's Day."

C. C. asked, "What?"

Zero said, "You know I care about you, but saving my favorite country is my top priority. I must scare the evil people of Britannia and give hope to the good people of Japan. I don't have time for lovey dovey ponies. I must prepare for the roughest and most intense of action." Zero stood around and played around with his cape to look overdramatic.

Diethard replied, "It seems like I was wrong." Zero loved the sound of that. Diethard said, "It seems like Zero's still got some intensity in him."

Zero flung his cape around while replying, "I'm the prince of intensity and I'm going to crush Britannia! Japan will no longer be Area 11 and I will be the overseer of all countries. You will all bow to Zero, the future master and dominator of Britannia!" He did a crazy sounding laugh. The Black Knights clapped for him.

C. C. went into a different room of the hideout. Kallen Kozuki went into the room and asked, "Are you okay?"

C. C. confidently answered, "Of course I am."

Kallen said, "I thought that you might be hurt by Lelouch cancelling your Valentine's Day dinner."

C. C. replied, "Oh please, Lelouch is just doing this, because he's paranoid about not being manly enough. He thinks that he has to follow generic tough guys stereotypes from decades ago."

Kallen said, "I thought he'd be more progressive and could move on with the types."

C. C. fiddled with pizza coupons while saying, "Diethard's been holding Lelouch back. The two of them are so desperate to impress each other." She jokingly said, "I have to fight Diethard for Lelouch's attention."

Kallen said, "No offense, but I don't know why you put up with Lelouch."

C. C. had a more serious look on her face while saying, "Without Lelouch, I'd be nothing. He's my entire reason for living."

Kallen replied, "C. C., you can't have some guy be the entire center of your universe."

C. C. asked, "What else in life do I have?"

Kallen said, "You're a smart, cool woman. In a few months, you could move on to a new city and a new job. You could meet new people and change your life for the better."

C. C. thought about what Kallen said and replied, "Maybe."

A few hours later Lelouch and C. C. went home. Lelouch was worried that C. C. would be mad at him for cancelling the Valentine's Day dinner, so he started doing a nervous dance. C. C. said, "Lelouch, I have something important to say to you."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. sighed and said, "I'm considering moving out."

Lelouch nervously asked, "Why? Are you mad at me for cancelling dinner?"

C. C. said, "No, it's not about you. In fact, it's the opposite of you. I love you more than anything, but Kallen made me realize that I've been depending on you for everything. I need to be my own person."

Lelouch replied, "But C. C., you're so much more than just my girlfriend."

C. C. turned around and asked, "What am I?"

Lelouch said, "You're the bravest, coolest, and most beautiful female fighter that I ever met. You manage to beat up the bad guys and win over my heart on the same day and that's nothing short of impressive. One of the main reasons why I'm so stubborn about seeming edgy is that I feel you're so much better than me and I feel like I don't deserve you. You're more cool and sweet than I could ever be."

C. C. replied, "Thank you Lelouch. I thought I wasn't much of anything, but you made me realize that I'm my own person." She held hands with Lelouch while saying, "I'm not going to move out. I always want us to have the same home."

Lelouch responded, "I want the same thing. I think we might be together forever." He kissed C. C. and said, "We need to meet up with the Black Knights. I have a new announcement."

About an hour later Lelouch, dressed as Zero, and C. C. were at the Black Knights' hideout. Zero faced his sidekicks while saying, "The Valentine's Day plans have changed again. I'm going to be spending the day with C. C."

Diethard replied, "You've proven your true colors."

Zero responded, "Yes I have. You're under the messed up impression that me valuing the lives of my loved ones more than anything else makes me seem like a weak softie. I assure you that isn't correct. Rejecting tough guy stereotypes in favor of genuine happiness seems a lot cooler than any type of edgy action."

Diethard said, "I highly disagree with that. I think that true love is a waste of time."

C. C. looked at him and replied, "We don't give a crap about your judgmental opinions."

Diethard looked over at the Black Knights and said, "Our leader has become a major softie. I will not stand for such overly cute garbage. We need a leader who values being a harsh and vicious vigilante more than caring about others. Raise your hands if you side with me." Nobody raised their hands.

Zero patted Diethard on the shoulder and jokingly replied, "Ironically, you're the big zero around here." Diethard whined while storming out.

Zero and C. C. held hands with each other while walking out of the hideout. Zero said, "I used to think that are overly cute relationship was embarrassing, but I realized that there's no accomplishment in life that I'm more proud of than winning your heart."

C. C. replied, "I feel the same way about you. I realized that my life is more than just having fun dates with you, but you're the one who made me not give up on life and my heart will never receive a better a gift than your love." Lelouch took off his Zero mask and kissed C. C. Valentine's Day became a yearly reminder that Lelouch and C. C.'s lives were better than before and that's because of the eternal love they have for each other.


End file.
